Brightspirit
}} Brightspirit is a very young, silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows :Brightspirit comes to visit Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Jaypaw while they are discussing the sick ThunderClan cats. She and her parents, Braveheart and Shiningheart, are treated with great respect within StarClan. Bluestar welcomes them, and says that their presence honors them and it has been a long time, implying that StarClan holds great respect for the three cats. :Brightspirit speaks to Jaypaw and tells him to seek for the wind, as it holds what he wants. Although Jaypaw doesn't understand what she means at first, he eventually finds out that she is referring to the catmint growing on the very edge of WindClan territory. He notes that she is unlike any other StarClan cats he has seen and they smell like Clan cats, but there is a different scent there as well that smells like something carried by wind and starlight. He thinks about her and her words multiple times throughout the book after this encounter. :Brightspirit also appears to Jayfeather when he becomes a full medicine cat and she seems quite happy that Jayfeather is now a true medicine cat. Jayfeather thanks her for telling him where to find catmint when his Clan needed it very badly, and she replies that she was glad to help. She notes that she had once thought to set her paws on the way of a medicine cat, but then says that it is not the path StarClan laid down for her; she says she now will do all she can to help those in need, belonging to Clan or Tribe. As she is about ready to depart, Jayfeather hesitantly asks her if he will see her again. She answers that that is in the paws of the stars. In the Short Stories and Plays Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Brightspirit first appears when Jaypaw is confronted by his siblings about the stick, and what it's used for. Hollyleaf and Jaypaw have a small quarrel, to which Brightspirit tells the medicine cat apprentice not to fight, because the season is cruel enough. Jaypaw originally thinks that it's Hollyleaf talking, but Brightspirit's mother replies that it's actually her daughter, to which Jaypaw is surprised. :Brightspirit and her parents tell Jaypaw that ThunderClan has to share prey with the other Clans, because they are starving. The three StarClan cats tell Jaypaw to tell his siblings this, and he does, although both Lionblaze and Hollyleaf are confused. It seems that only Jaypaw can see the Brightspirit and her parents. :After Jaypaw and his siblings give prey to WindClan, Brightspirit is praised by her mother. She says that Jaypaw is a good cat, and her father agrees, but says there is a difficult path ahead of him. Brightspirit says that she will be with him every step of the way. The three cats fade, but not before Brightspirit casts one final glance over to ThunderClan territory. Trivia *Brightspirit is dedicated to a ''Warriors fan named Emmy Grace CherryRevealed here who died when a tornado struck her home in Atkins, Arkansas. The Erins decided to give that girl and her parents special Warrior names in their honor. Brightspirit is the girl's name, and her mother and father are Shiningheart and Braveheart, respectively.Forum:Brightspirit *A rank for Brightspirit cannot officially be substantiated based on information known about the character, which is somewhat slim. The only verifiable fact we have in regards to her rank is that it's one of the "Adult" ranks. Emmy Cherry Emmy Cherry was a ten year old girl whose parents were Jimmy and Dana Cherry. They were killed when a tornado hit their house in Atkins, Arkansas on February 5th, 2008. Emmy was described as a bright, generous and beautiful girl who loved animals. Lynn of Vintage Books who knew Emmy quoted; "Erin Hunter has no greater fan than Emmy Cherry. She has not only read every book, but insisted that we all read them. I am 50 years old, and reading them. Her grandparents are reading them. Her aunts are reading them. Every child in the Middle School is going to read them. Because they are Emmy's favorite authors." It is also revealed that Emmy's cat, Shasta, survived the tornado, but consequently lost the use of one leg. Emmy Cherry is Brightspirit's real name, and she survives in the Warriors series for books to come. Family Members Mother: :Shiningheart: Father: :Braveheart: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Long Shadows characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character